robotomycnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Field of Screams/@comment-184.181.127.200-20191127215540
Thrasher began to cry after being humiliated by Tacklebot when Blastus runs in to comfort him. Blastus: Aw man, Thrasher I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to be embarrassed. Thrasher: Oh, just face it, we're never gonna be better multilationball stars dude. The janitor creeps up behind them. Blastus: Hey don't worry, I'll be right back. As Blastus left, the janitor comes up to Thrasher. Janitor: Hey kid, I heard you crying for help. Thrasher: Wait, how did you know I was doing that?! Janitor: I can tell because of the smell of you scratching your insides, crawling like germs. Thrasher: What?! I wasn't doing that! Did Blastus?! Janitor: Kid, what you need here is a super tonic drink! This will help you become better, it will make you stronger, and quote immortal. Who's first?! Thrasher takes the tonic and smells it. Thrasher: (smells it) Smells like gasoline and feet. Janitor: Eh, heck if I know, it comes down by the pipe at the playground. You wanna be stars or not stars?! Thrasher: I think this is a bad idea, the side effects might be dangerous. Thrasher suddenly remembers being humiliated by Tacklebot and changes his mind. Thrasher: Y'know what?! Thrasher gulps down the tonic until Blastus came in. Blastus: Hey, what are you drinking?! Thrasher: (screams) Oh, uh nothing, nothing. Blastus: (suspiciously) Hmmm... okay. Dreadnot: Boys, we lost some of our team members during the game pep-talk. I'm underneath the barrel, miles beneath the barrel. Thrasher: What are you saying?! Dreadnot: You two are all I got, get ready. You're playing tonight. At the game, Thrasher is unsure if they can do it tonight since the other team is way stronger than them. Referee: (blows his whistle) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Thrasher and Blastus ran for their lives. Thrasher: Man, I don't think that tonic didn't work. Well, if you can't trust strangers in locker rooms selling you mystery drinks who can you trust?! Thrasher ran until he tried to catch it but his arms got chopped off. Suddenly, he stops as he feels something strange happening around his body. Thrasher's arms grew stronger, his teeth got sharper, he develop muscles on his abs, and his voice got deeper. Thrasher roars as he became a monster that looks like Tacklebot. Blastus: What the?! The players look in horror as Thrasher throws them to the crowd, much to their joy. Thrasher then throws the ball to the player. The players look surprised. Players: Whoa! Megawatt: Dude! Tacklebot: Aw, come on! Thrasher roars at them and throws Weenus to the crowd. Weenus: (weakingly) Yay! Thrasher keeps on roaring until he spotted Blastus, which causes him to run to the locker room. Blastus keeps on panicking until Thrasher found him and grabs him. Blastus: What the?! It can't be, Thrasher?! Monster Thrasher: Roar! Thrasher smash!!! Blastus: No, don't! It's me, Blastus. Your best friend. Thrasher roars until he stop when he senses more players after him and came back to the game while holding Blastus and throws him to the players. Blastus: How's it going?! Dreadnot cheers until Thrasher attacks him. Blastus, extremely worried about Thrasher's newfound anger, went up to him so he can calm him down. Monster Thrasher: Thrasher mad! Blastus comes up to him and eases his anger when Thrasher almost hurts them. Blastus: Thrasher, it's okay. The game's over, we won. Thrahser suddenly stops and looks up at the board. He then looks down at his muscles and laughs. Blastus: Come on, buddy our fans are waiting for ya. Thrasher smiles and went with Blastus to greet some fans.